1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a fixing clamp for anchoring a component in a hole in a support plate, especially for the blind fixing of a handle to the ceiling of a motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Fixing clamps are known for anchoring a component in a hole in a support plate. They usually include an anchoring part with locating strips projecting outward at right angles as well as expanding tabs that are connected to a threaded plate. The expanding tabs are located opposite each other and spread outward by screwing a screw supported on the component into the threaded plate, such that the expanding tabs are supported on the back side of the edge of the hole in the support plate. An example of a fixing clamp is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,184,783.
It is desirable that during the blind fixing of a handle to the ceiling of a motor vehicle, that the handle be at first preassembled with the fixing clamp on the molded ceiling. The preassembled handle and fixing clamp can then be completely assembled into the upper transverse post of the car body. Known fixing clamps are poorly suited for preassembly, because they are designed only for direct fixing in the hole of a metal plate, but not for a preassembly in the hole of the molded ceiling, which is made from a less rigid material. Moreover, the screw for tightening the expanding tabs until they are supported on the hole edge must be turned relatively frequently, which takes the worker a correspondingly longer amount of time during the assembly of the handle.
The invention has the problem of simplifying the preassembly of the handle on the molded ceiling as well as the subsequent mounting on the car body by an appropriate changing of the fixing clamp. The separate threaded plate and the relatively short dimensioning of the expanding tabs assure that the expanding tabs are pressed to the side after only a few turns of the screw and come to rest firmly on the back side of the hole edge. In addition, the inclusion of the threaded plate in the anchoring part provides for a smooth guidance of the threaded plate within the side walls.